The Eronev Mansion Adventure
by runningswifty
Summary: Landing upon a mysterious land called Eronev, I go forward and try to save the land from the hands of the old man from the Mansion. Will I succeed? Or...will misfortune fall upon the land?


**So, I decided to write a chapter on the map" Eronev Mansion Adventure"**

**Disclaimer: Eronev mansion map and Minecraft do not belong to me. They belong to Jigarbov and the Mojang team respectively. :D**

"Ow…where am I?" I looked around, everything was unfamiliar to me. I remembered a few minutes ago, I had been on a ship, sailing to Fragis. But now, I was lying on a beach, in front of me stood a giant obsidian and glowstone wall. It was filled with signs with weird inscribed lettering that I could not decipher. I looked around and spotted the remains of my boat. The realization settled in. I was shipwrecked. Standing up, with my head still throbbing, I spotted an old man sitting near me in front of what seemed to be a farmer's house.

"Excuse me, but I shipwrecked on the shores of this beach, may I know where this is?" I politely asked the man, whose head oddly resembled a pumpkin.

"James? James is that you? Oh my god, you've finally come back!" the pumpkin man exclaimed in delight.

James? How did he know my name? I stood there, in shock.

"Apologies, I forgot you were very young then. You were once one of us. Together in this lovely village called Eronev. It was very peaceful back then, no monsters, no crimes, no need for any police. You were born into the Martin household, to the delight of Mr. and Ms. Martin. There you were, chubby and extremely healthy. But suddenly, one night, when you had just turned six months old, you disappeared. No sight of you. The necklace that your mother gave you vanished with you. There was paranoid all over the village. A child, just like that, vanished into thin air. Your mother was in devastation. As days gone by, she fell into depression and one day, committed suicide. With his wife gone, your father followed after your mother and drowned himself in his bathtub. It was a sad occasion, the death of your parents and you disappearing. It was that necklace. With the inscription, J.M. in the shape of a hexagon, that made me recognize you. I am glad you are back," the pumpkin man sighed in relief.

What? From young, I have been brought up in an orphanage, now I'm shipwrecked and some crazy old pumpkin man tells me that I was once in this village called what, Eronev? What a weird name. And more ridiculous that I vanished at six months old?

"Excuse me, I am just here to get my bearings so I can go back to my homeland, please do not fabricate such ridiculous stories," I replied, annoyed at the level of ridiculous in his story.

"It might seem ridiculous, but all I'm saying is true. You are currently 25 years old, now right? Anyway, we need you. Eronev needs saving. See that big mansion over there? The old man in there has been allegedly kidnapping and imprisoning people, but there is no concrete evidence to nail him. We need your help. We need you to stop him from whatever he is planning to do! Please, I beg you. If you could just walk down the street, there is that moss-covered town hall. In there, are villagers that are angered and want help. However, the old man has put a binding curse on all of us. That is why we cannot move. Please, save us!" the old man pleaded.

I pondered on his request. It was true that I was 25 years old this year. Could what he have been saying be true? That I originated from this village? Even with all that me originating from here story, I was the type of person that would help others in need. I nodded and assured him that I would do my best.

But before I went to the town hall the old man mentioned, curiosity got me and I went into the wooden farm before me. In the farm I found some bread, however, the entrance to the farm was blocked. Apparently, someone had blocked it with stone and inscribed on it "You shall not pass". I was then forced to go out and proceed to the town hall. As I walked, I wondered. There was this mysterious aura hanging around here. Its as if some big major plan was in the midst of brewing, but unknown to the people here. I quickened my footsteps, this definitely didn't seem good.

**So, reviews maybe? If good reviews come out, I might continue on this chapter because continuing meant playing the entire map again (but DEFINITELY on Creative mode XD). So… reviews? o.O Thanks!**


End file.
